Sing it all Away (Tony Stark x Reader)
by Wulferious
Summary: The Avengers have a pretty strange tradition, containing Irish bars and listening to amateur performers. It's Y/N's first time participating, and a funny coincidence happens...


(A/N: The original song is by Walk off the Earth! Go check them out, or listen to the song here: /XU8xYDTg2MA)

The only time you ever went to bars was for special occasions. If you were to drink, you usually did it at home, so that you wouldn't do anything stupid out in public. But, today, you felt like you could make an exception.

Before you joined the Avengers, the whole team had this strange tradition of going to an old, run down bar and grabbing a few drinks while listening to some amateur singer/songwriter. You were like that once. Thinking that you could get somewhere trucking around a guitar case and a cushion to sit on if some restaurant didn't let you in.

You didn't really want to spring out bad vibes to these kids, but you knew less than 10% of them would go on to be huge pop stars. Most of them would go on to be accountants, lawyers, McDonald's employees, who knows. You were just lucky to go on and become an Avenger.

When Tony first told you about this tradition, you didn't really want to go. But, as everyone knew, Tony was pretty persuasive. He even convinced you to bring your old guitar. He must have seen you doodling on music sheets again. To be completely honest with yourself, it calmed you to write songs. You didn't know why, but you loved making lyrics and writing notes to go with them. It was soothing. Recently, you had written a song about your new (ish) family.

Now, you were at that bar, which was surprisingly packed for an old Irish bar. (why did Tony even know about this place? Nobody on the team is Irish!) The music was nice, but you were strangely itching to get up and play. Tony had gone and signed you up on the list for the small stage, while you pretended to whine about it. Everyone was sharing drinks, toasts, and light-hearted laughter. It was an overall good time that you never expected to have.

When the bar went slightly quieter as one of the younger performers left the stage, Tony grabbed your hand and squeezed it gently.

"It's your turn, I can feel it." Tony enthused, gesturing his eyes to the stage. He harboured a giant grin, which only made you blush.

"I'll only move when I hear my name," You reply, feeling butterflies of nervousness to engulf your stomach. There was a loud tapping of the microphone, and a man with cropped brown hair and a noticeable mole above his lip stood next to his blonde-haired brother (you guessed). He eyed his companion and leant towards the microphone.

"Next up is a first-time performer here," He said, in a thick Irish accent. "(F/N) (L/N), come on up." The man searched the audience and when you caught his eye, you let go of Tony's hand. Keeping your beer in one hand, you grabbed your guitar in the other and made your way through the small crowd of patrons.

Behind you, Clint and Tony were hooting and the rest of the team was clapping enthusiastically. You placed your beer on the small table next to the stool where you made yourself comfortable. You figured that the place was small enough to hear you play, so you didn't hook up your guitar to the amplifier. Adjusting the mic, you cleared your throat a bit. The two brothers stepped off the small stage and returned to the front of the bar where they turned to observe you.

"Uh, hi… my name's (Y/N) (L/N), and I wrote a song dedicated to my band of friends slash family over there." You pointed towards the Avengers, where Tony and Clint were still cheering." "It's called 'Sing it all Away', and I think everyone here can relate to it. So… um, here goes."

You pursed your lips a little bit when you played the first small strum of your guitar, preparing yourself. Then, you began.

 _"_ _I know a place that will take you away_

 _your troubles no longer remain from the day_

 _I found a lovin' that's hard to escape_

 _it cures me at night but it hurts when I wake_

 _There's no judge and the Jury's at bay_

 _This is our house where the melodies play_

 _if worries still linger my friends and I say_

 _top up your cup and let's sing it all away"_

You kept your gaze towards everyone, mostly on Tony. He signalled you a thumbs up, slightly leaning on Steve, who looked at you and shrugged, his face showing that he didn't want to be leant on. You smiled as you continued to play.

 _uh-oh-oh_

 _sing it all away_

 _sing it all away my darlings_

 _uh-oh-oh_

 _sing it all away_

 _sing it all away_

 _and I'll carry you home_

 _uh-oh-oh_

 _oh-oh-oh_

 _Sometimes the people say don't burn your life away_

 _but they don't hear this song_

 _it's just a holiday_

 _From the go go go_

 _I say no no no_

 _No worries here_

 _let's all just wait_

 _top up your cup and just sing it all away_

With yet another riff of your guitar, you started to lose yourself in the song. This is what you guessed you feared. Getting back into it. Deciding to ignore it, you kept going. There was a genuine smile on your face. You felt your mood increasing as you sang, and your gaze stayed locked at who you cared for their most, subtly swaying to your song.

 _uh-oh-oh_

 _sing it all away_

 _sing it all away my darlings_

 _uh-oh-oh_

 _sing it all away_

 _sing it all away_

 _and I'll carry you home_

 _uh-oh-oh_

 _I'll carry you home_

 _oh-oh-oh_

 _the last call sounds_

 _bartender says it loud_

 _just one more round_

 _before they kick us out_

 _if you fall down_

 _I'll meet you on the ground_

 _No worries here let's all just sway_

 _Top up your cup_

 _let's sing it all away_

 _uh-oh-oh_

 _sing it all away_

 _sing it all away my darlings_

 _uh-oh-oh_

 _sing it all away_

 _sing it all away my darlings_

 _uh-oh-oh_

 _sing it all away_

 _sing it all away and I'll carry you home_

 _uh-oh-oh-oh_

 _oh-oh-oh_

 _and I'll carry you home"_

When you set your guitar down, you felt a long-lost sense of bliss. Everyone in the bar was clapping, and everyone from your corner of the bar started hooting again. From the moment you stepped down from the stage, everything got so wild.

So wild, in fact, that you couldn't remember anything from that point on the next morning.

~  
In the morning, the fresh smell of spring and the small hint of your boyfriend filled your nose. You searched through the sheets to find the other person sharing the bed, easily finding the back of said person before finally opening your eyes.

There lay Tony, smiling at you adorably. "Morning, beats," Tony greeted, leaning forward and pecking your nose.

"Morning.." You yawned. "That is one hell of a tradition." You cuddled up closer to Tony, re-adjusting to get comfy again.

"It sure is… but, it's better now. Cause you'll be there." Tony said, wrapping an arm around you.


End file.
